The Harsesis Child
by Alwayssg1
Summary: This follows my story Time and Again. It is post series with established Sam and Jack, but this is a Daniel/Vala story at it's core. Is Daniel finally ready for the Harsesis child?
1. Chapter 1

I still don't own Stargate. This is the third story in a series. If you haven't read _Tima and Again_ , it may be hard to follow. I would suggest reading _Regrets and Bad Decision_ then _Time and Again before starting this one. I'm a little nervous about writing Daniel and Vala, but I'll try to do them justice. Thanks for reading._

* * *

All roads lead to the great path. Many cross along the way.

-Shifu

The last eleven months had been insane, and for the SGC that was really saying something. From the moment Jack and Sam arrived two hours late from a diplomatic mission with their three month old daughter in tow, things had been different. Daniel didn't doubt for a minute they were telling the truth. His friends had just spent the last eight months in the future, 37 years into the future to be exact. Of course, the Pentagon wasn't very happy to learn that life as we know it was going to come to an end, and the planet would soon be thrust into an ice age. Daniel wasn't exactly thrilled with the news himself, but it was the reality of the situation so he would have to get over it. It took months to get the powers that be to accept the truth and begin to plan for it. Thankfully, with Sam in command of the base, the SGC hadn't waited around twiddling their thumbs. All available teams were busy scouting potential planets suitable for setting up settlements. It certainly made the job easier since the future had sent a list, but they still had a lot of work ahead of them.

Daniel had been contentedly studying in his new office in Atlantis when Vala had called him with the news that his friends had just time travelled again. How weird was his life that it didn't even occur to him to be surprised? Obviously, he immediately returned to the SGC and left his dreams of a quiet life researching the Ancients behind. There were more important things at state than the distant past.

His favorite of those more important things had to be little Katie. It was odd to see Sam as a mom. Jack as a dad wasn't such a stretch, but Sam just beamed as she introduced him to his goddaughter the first time. It was a little unsettling, but he was immediately taken with the baby girl. He wasn't the only one. Vala couldn't get enough of her. Daniel had been worried that going back to the SGC would mean going back to having Vala constantly following him around and messing with things in his office, but she now preferred spending her time in Sam's office. As soon as General Landry left for Washington, Sam brought in a crib so her daughter would be at her side.

Vala still pestered Daniel occasionally, of course. It was just different now. He realized the change in Vala's priorities right after she saw the crib. That was quite a day. Daniel had been looking over the files from the future. Jack and Sam had only been back a few weeks, so it was his first real opportunity to get a glimpse at the task ahead of them. He hadn't gotten far when Vala barged into his office.

"Daniel, I need an escort immediately," she said with a smile.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Vala. Can't you get someone else?"

"I could but I really think it should be you."

"Why?"

"Well, I need a crib right away."

"For what?"

"The baby, Daniel, and you really should help pick it out. It is your responsibility, you know."

"Again, why?" When Vala simply stared at him as if he were completely clueless, he opted for a different approach, "Vala, we don't have a baby. We don't need a crib."

"Of course, we have a baby. Daniel, I'm Kate's godmother. You're her godfather. We must do our part. Cribs are very important. Oh, and we'll need other things, too. I should make a list." Vala immediately grabbed a pen and paper from his desk and started righting, while Daniel just shook his head.

"Um, Vala, do you even understand what a godmother is? Katie isn't our baby. She belongs to Sam and Jack. We are only necessary if something happens to them. And, since we know they live to see her reach adulthood, our roles are really just honorary titles." He probably should have stopped there, but he couldn't help thinking aloud, "which is probably why making us godparents seemed like a good idea."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say, because suddenly Vala looked hurt. "Well, Daniel Jackson, you can shirk your responsibility if you want but I intend to be a good godmother. Sam is the first real girlfriend I've ever had and she is quite literally holding the weight of the world on her shoulders right now. Jack is back and forth between here and Washington trying to get your government to understand the world is ending. If she needs help, I intend to help her. And, that means I need a crib in my quarters, so Sam can occasionally have a few minutes to save the world without worrying about her daughter." She paused, "You know, you're right. I don't need you to go with me. I'll get someone else."

Vala immediately stormed out of Daniels office. He felt like the world's biggest heel. She was just trying to help, and he had definitely upset her. He took off running, "Vala, wait, I'm sorry. You're right. We should help. I'll take you shopping." Her smile told him he was forgiven and they took off for the store.

Vala's excitement in the baby super store reminded Daniel of the way she used to look when they were on a mission to a planet she suspected might have treasure. She oohed and awed over everything. "I've never seen so many baby things in my life," she declared. "When I was pregnant, the ladies of the village got together and sewed me some baby things. They even knitted a few soft blankets, and Tomin spent hours building a wooden crib. But, there are so many things here that I never dreamed existed. I'll have to revise my list."

"I think your list is just fine, Vala. Most of these things aren't necessities. Besides, I'm sure if Sam needs you to take care of Katie, she'll make sure you have whatever you need."

"When, Daniel, not if, when."

"Yes, sorry."

"It's okay. I know you don't think I would be a good influence for a baby."

"I didn't say that and I didn't think it either for the record. I'm sure you'll be her favorite godparent." Vala beamed at the compliment, so Daniel continued, "I've never heard you talk about what it was like to prepare for Adria. I assumed it was a bad time for you."

"Bad? It was a horrible time. I knew I shouldn't be pregnant, that it wasn't even possible. I was terrified, but there were moments when I let myself hope. Daniel, I really don't want to talk about Adria right now. Let's just focus on the list please."

"I'm sorry. Of course, crib first?" She nodded and they made their way to the furniture section. The rest of the shopping trip was an adventure. Vala picked the most expensive crib in the store then tried to talk the salesman down on the price. Eventually, Daniel convinced her to get a nice, moderately priced crib since it would be Katie's occasional napping place. He also managed to pare down her list extensively. Of course, she insisted upon buying a few outfits and a stuffed penguin to take directly to Sam and Jack's house. Daniel had thought the polar bear was better personally, but Vala told him that was just absurd.

Thinking about it, that night was the first time he had the dream. He dreamed he was on Abydos. He was outside, and the sun was just setting in the sky. Shar'e was there laughing at him as he tossed a little boy up in the air and caught him repeatedly. The boy was giggling and demanding he do it again and again. Daniel was happy then Shar'e was vanished before his eyes, but the boy was still there demanding he keep up their game. The boy was just a toddler, but Daniel recognized him as Shifu, the harsesis child of his late wife. It was odd. He hadn't dreamed of his wife in years before that night, but now he had it at least once a week. What was it he'd said to Shifu when he'd visited years before? Sometimes dreams teach. Daniel just wondered what the lesson could be in dreaming about a life he would never have and a love he'd lost.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't really see the point of this mission," Cam complained as they walked through the small village on PX9-087. "I mean seriously, SG5 visited what eighteen months ago? Friendly natives, nothing to trade, and it's not on the list Sam and Jack brought back right? How did you talk Sam into sending us here, Daniel?"

"Cam, you know I've wanted to take a look at these ruins for over a year. I don't know why Sam decided to send us now, but she has and I'm actually looking forward to doing something different. I guess maybe Sam decided we were making good enough progress with the relocation to spare 24 hours. Just think of it as a little vacation?"

"Vacation? Daniel, if this were a vacation I'd be with my wife not standing around while you play archeologist."

"Play archeologist?"

Vala realized things were about to get ugly and as much as she enjoyed the occasional bickering session, she really wanted Daniel to relax. She knew exactly why Sam had sent them on this little trip. She and Sam were both extremely worried about Daniel. He was constantly pouring over evacuation plans in his office or travelling with one team or another trying to ensure Earth's allies would be supportive when the people of Earth started relocating to so many different worlds. He'd always been such a workaholic. She rarely saw him. Of course, she stayed busy herself. Besides her duties on SG1, she was doing her best to help with little Katie. But, Daniel seemed so distant lately. She wondered if he was having trouble sleeping. He seemed so tired all the time. "Daniel," Vala said, making sure Cam heard hear, "don't mind Cameron. He's been a bear for weeks. I think he's nervous about his impending fatherhood. And, Cameron, if Sam okayed this mission then she must have had her reasons." With a smile, she added, "maybe there'll be treasure."

Her words did seem to calm the situation slightly as the men walked silently for awhile. Vala, of course, was anything but silent as she shared a few stories from her space pirating days in hopes of irritating them at her instead of each other. She was used to being the one they felt the need to keep in check. It didn't bother her as badly as it did when she first joined the team, because now she knew they did care about her. Well, it would be nice if Daniel cared about her in the same way she cared for him but things didn't always go the way Vala wanted. Actually, things rarely went her way, but she'd long since gotten used to that, too.

When they arrived at the ruins, Cameron and Teal'c kept watch over the perimeter while Daniel and Vala went to work on the translations. "It's definitely a dialect of goa'uld. This word is either sun or stars or maybe light," Daniel said more to himself than Vala, "and this one is, well, the closest words we have for it would be right time or, maybe, appointed time.

"I wish we had the rest of this wall," Vala replied. "Is this 'child of pair? Wait, no, it's 'child of two' then there's this missing piece. That's annoying. It's like starting a 1000 piece puzzle and getting almost to then end before realizing you only have 999 pieces."

"Since when do you put together puzzles?"

"Teal'c bought me one for Christmas. Very relaxing," she replied. Daniel just shook his head and went back to work. "Daniel, do you ever wonder what Sam and Jack are not telling the rest of us about the future? That's a puzzle I'd like to solve, but neither of them will give anything away. Do you think we die horrible deaths and they are trying to spare our feelings?"

"I really don't know. I think it's better not to know to much about your own future. What if I knew something wonderful was going to happen and I tried to force it to happen sooner than it was supposed to then my interference caused it to not happen at all. I'd rather wait and see, I think."

Vala thought about it for a moment. "I bet I know," she teased, "you're going to fall madly in love with me and ravage me in some wonderful ruins. Maybe today's the day." He looked at her with an exasperated expression and she smiled. "It's okay, darling, I won't turn you down."

"Um, maybe we should try and get a little more of this translated before Cam finds an excuse to go home early."

Vala nodded. "No, definitely still not interested in me," she thought then she found part of a word slightly buried in the dirt and began digging. Once it was clear, she began translating. "This word is forbidden, or rather what it represents is completely against goa'uld law. Have you ever heard of a harsesis?"

"Harsesis," Daniel said moving her aside. "Child of two, light, harsesis, and this word is safety. What's this one? Is it freedom?"

Vala looked, "I think it is free not freedom, but this is a strange dialect. Look here, this is definitely forgotten and this is returned. What does that even mean? But, this one is the oddest of all, it says hero. Believe me, a harsesis could never be a hero. When I was host to Qetesh, she expressed a serious disdain for the concept. Have you heard of them? A harsesis is the-"

"Child of two goa'uld, I know, Vala." He sighed, "I've met one. Well, I delivered him actually. He was my stepson."

"Oh, Daniel, I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"His name is Shifu."

"Is? Why wasn't he put to death? That's the punishment. A harsesis is born evil. All the genetic memories of the hosts are in his head."

"Oma helped him ascend. She helped him forget. He visited me once. He wanted to learn about his mother. It's a long story, but I know he wasn't evil. He actually helped me to see some things. He was kind of a hero," Daniel stopped talking and looked back at the writing. "We've got to decipher as much of this as possible. I think, just maybe, it's talking about Shifu."

"Daniel, " Vala began, "a harsesis can't be a hero. Think Adria, Daniel, only instead of the Ori memories, it's the goa'uld. That's not exactly better. Believe me. If he's ascended as you say , he's better off. What do you expect to change here? He's gone."

"No, he isn't. Well, I mean, he is but I've been having these dreams lately, for months actually. I've been dreaming about Shar'e and Shifu. Vala, I know it sounds crazy but I think he's trying to teach me something else. I have to do this."

"Of course, Daniel, let's get to it then and figure out these translations." As they worked, Vala's heart became heavier and heavier. He could never care for her the way she cared for him. He would never love her. He still loved his wife. She could never have him the way she wanted but she would be his friend. She'd help him figure out the lesson and hopefully find the closure he needed.

They worked until dark then poured over the video they'd taken on Daniels camera into the wee hours. Vala almost laughed when it occurred to her this was the first time they'd ever shared a tent. Usually, he made sure he was with Cam or Teal'c, so she wouldn't attempt to come on to him in the night. It was probably a good call, because she definitely knew she'd have made some kind of attempt at seduction. But, now that she truly knew there was no hope for them, Vala vowed never to hit on him again. She would be his friend. Any sparks of attraction she'd thought she sensed in him must have been her imagination. It was time to accept the truth and save face.

At breakfast, Daniel excitedly shared their findings with Cam and Teal'c. "If our translation is correct, there's at least a chance Shifu could live a normal life. There's a device in a place called Necropolis, it's a planet or it may be a city on a planet, I don't know yet. Necropolis means "city of the dead" so that implies it could actually be a city, I guess. Anyway, the device itself is hidden in a djew. In Egyptian mythology, a djew was the valley between two mountains. The Egyptians believed there was a space, a djew, between the two mountains, Manu and Baku. One was guarded by Anubis, and the other mountain was guarded by Hathor. They believe this was where heaven rested, Necropolis. What if Manu and Baku are planets on the edges of their respective territories and Necropolis is possibly somewhere in between. At least, it gives us a starting point."

Cam was the first to say anything, "But, Daniel, we are talking about the city of the dead here, right? Doesn't this sound a little crazy to you?"

"Crazier than travelling through wormholes to other planets? Crazier than travelling through time and returning with the blueprints to save the population of Earth? Crazy is what we do, Cam."

"There is a planet near the edge of what was once Hathor's territory called Baku'te. It is on the edge of Hathor's territory on the side bordering the original territory of Annubis. I know of nothing similar to Manu, but all jaffa know the legends of the city of the dead. It is said to be a very well protected place, so sacred that no goa'uld dares enter," Teal'c added.

"I get it. This place probably exists. You're right, but we are kind of in the middle of something pretty big here. Is this the right time for a quest? And, I just have to wonder, isn't it kind of pointless since he's already all glowy, sorry, an ascended being?"

"I've ascended and come back more than once. Shifu could come back, too."

"Daniel, I'm not trying to burst your bubble or anything but why would he want to descend? I mean, don't you think he's better off?" Cam asked.

"It's hard to explain, but for nearly a year I've been dreaming about Shifu. I think he's trying to tell me something. I think, just maybe, he wants to see if he can trust me before he attempts to come back. He's only really ever lived as an ascended being. Maybe, he wants to experience life as one of us."

"Trust you, Daniel?" Vala piped in, "what's not to trust?"

"I made some mistakes when he visited. Granted, I was unconscious at the time, but I really believe he wanted to live with me before I tried to talk him into helping us fight the goa'uld." Daniel looked down. It was obvious he didn't want to go into details, and Vala decided it would be best if she waited and talked to Sam or Teal'c privately later to fulfill her curiosity.

"Daniel Jackson, I believe your emotions on this subject may hinder your judgement. It would be wise to consider all the possibilities before proceeding down a path you may wish you hadn't travelled," Teal'c said with a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

The debrief had went well. Daniel really expected Sam to tell him to let it go and focus on the mission at hand. Head kept talking about the implications of his finding, completely ignoring her calling his name. When he finally finished, he looked at her and said, "If you say no, I'm just going to walk. He's family, Sam. This is my chance to have a family. I owe this to Shifu. I owe it to me."

"Daniel, we're friends. Did you really think I would tell you no? I know how hard it was on you. I was there when you searched for him and I was also there when Shifu knocked you unconscious and when he turned into light and activated the gate. I can't guarantee you can bring Shifu here-"

"Sam-"

"Daniel, listen to me. I can't guarantee you can bring Daniel here unless he is confirmed safe. That's just the way it has to be, so make sure you do all the research and give me the proof I'll need to show my superiors. Now, what do you need?"

"Thank you, Sam. I need to go to Baku'te as soon as possible. Maybe there's a clue that could help me figure out the rest. I also need to look through the star charts and see if I can identify the planet in Anubis's territory that might be Manu. I guess I should do that first. I need coffee. It's going to be a long night."

"Why don't you start tomorrow, Daniel. You really need to sleep. You have to take care of yourself," Sam urged.

"Sam, you know you wouldn't be able to rest. I've seen you pull a lot of all-nighters."

"Point made, but, I mean it, either get some rest or I won't approve the mission."

Daniel reluctantly agreed. He decided to crash in his quarters on base, so he could get an early start. It didn't take him as long as he expected to go to sleep. His dream was different that night. It started the same. He was tossing Shifu up in the air, Shar'e was watching. She was even laughing at them then it changed. Instead of disappearing into thin air, she spoke. "it's time. You must help Shifu now. He does not belong with the others, Dan'yel. Go through the portal. Go to Baku. Time is short. He will not be allowed to survive." As soon as she said the words, the others took her away. Daniel even recognized some of the ascended as people he'd known, people he'd been forced to forget when he returned. But, he couldn't speak. In his dream, he just kept tossing Shifu into the air and catching him.

Daniel woke in a cold sweat. Now, he understood why Shifu was contacting him. He was no longer welcome with the others, but why? What happened after Oma left to battle Apophis? And, why did Shar'e say portal? She called the stargate a chapa'i. He looked at the clock on his phone. It was almost 4:30 in the morning. He decided he'd had enough sleep and headed straight to his office. If time was short, if Shifu was really in danger, he needed to move quickly.

Pulling the star charts, Daniel realized that Baku'te really was on the edge of Hathor territory and there were 3 possible planets nearby that were once ruled by Anubis. Baku'te and 2 of the other planets had stargates. The one without a gate was actually in between Baku'te and one of the others, so Daniel decided to save it for last. Since the Lucian Alliance had gained most of Anubis's territory, Daniel knew he could run into trouble. This mission would definitely need to be covert. It was time to talk to Sam again.

Sam, Jack, and their new shadow, Vala, were in Sam's office when he arrived. Vala, of course, was cooing at Katie trying to coax the one year old into saying her name. Daniel felt an odd sensation when Vala didn't acknowledge his presence right away. It's not that he was jealous, it's just that Vala seemed very unVala-like lately. She hadn't hit on him since that small remark on the planet. Even sharing a tent, she stayed all business. This was how he wanted her to behave, right? So, why did it irritate him even more than her constant flirting. Daniel shook his head. He definitely needed to get more rest if he was upset that Vala was actually behaving herself.

"So, I'm guessing you found something?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows.

"I've found 3 possible options for Manu, and I had another dream. I'm absolutely positive Shifu is in danger. The longer he stays with the others, the less likely he'll be there when I find the device." Looking at Sam, "I can't wait, Sam. I need to go to Baku'te today."

Jack spoke before Sam had time, "Daniel, a dream really isn't the kind of proof Sam was looking for here. Sometimes a dream is just a dream."

"Jack, I can't explain it any better, but I have to go now. I know he's trying to contact me. I can't just keep twiddling my thumbs. I promise, I will make sure everything is safe before I do anything, but I have to do this. I'm the only family he has left."

"I understand, Daniel, but I can't send SG1. Carolyn went into labor in the night. Cam is with her, and Teal'c just left to handle a treaty with the free Jaffa," Sam replied.

"I should go alone. It's better that way. I can be more inconspicuous."

"No, I'll go with you," Jack said with a sigh.

"You're supposed to meet with Landry and the IOA tomorrow about the setting up the timeframe for announcing the stargate to the world, Jack," Sam replied.

"I'll go," Vala offered. "I'm the best option you have, Daniel. I know the area, and I've been on my own out there. I know how to blend in," when the others stared at her, she added. "I do know how to blend in when it's absolutely necessary. Plus, I can help with translations and the naquada in my blood might be necessary for the device, you never know. Let me help you find your stepson."

"Vala," Daniel began, "this isn't your problem."

"Daniel, you were there for me when my daughter was the orici. If there had been a way to save her, would you have done it?"

"Of, course."

"Well, there wasn't, but there might be a way to save Shifu. Let me help you." Vala turned her attention to Sam, "I won't let him bring Shifu back if he's a danger. If I could go against my own daughter to protect this galaxy then you know I will stop Shifu if he's a threat. You'll have the proof you need to get your government to let Daniel play daddy. Let me go with him, Sam."

Daniel wanted to protest again, but Sam smiled. "You have a go as long as Vala goes with you. But, Daniel, you leave tomorrow. Rest, please. You don't know exactly what you're getting yourself into and I'd feel better if I knew you weren't exhausted when you started."

Daniel left Sam's office, and Vala followed him. "Daniel, I know I'm not your first choice, but I will help you find your stepson. I meant what I said in there. If there's a way to completely remove the goa'uld memories and let him be a real boy then we'll find it."

"Thank you, Vala, and it's not that I don't want you to go, it's just it could get dangerous."

"Are you worried about me, Daniel?"

"Of course. I didn't really want to risk any of you. I mean, I'd be worried about Jack, Teal'c, or Cam, too. This is my quest. I don't want to endanger my friends."

"And, we're friends aren't we, Daniel?"

"Yes, of course. You are my friend, Vala."

"Well, you're my friend, too. And, I'd rather be watching your back. I know you love Shar'e very much, and you love her child. I want you to have the happiness of raising him. Since Katie came along, I've often wondered what it would have been like if Adria had just been a normal little girl. I never thought I'd have the chance to have a family of my own after Quetesh. I was so different, what I became, well, space pirates probably make terrible parents."

"You'd make a good mother," Daniel said with feeling. He'd thought it many times over the last few months. She was softer now. Katie seemed to have that affect on everyone, but with Vala, it was a sharp contrast to the woman he met years ago. Unfortunately, the new softer Vala usually didn't have much time for him. Now, he'd have her to himself and he kind of thought maybe it was a shame she'd changed so much. He missed the old Vala. Maybe, he'd get to see her old spark while they were away. "For, the record, if someone is going with me, I'm glad it's you."


	4. Chapter 4

It was warm on Baku'te, very warm. Daniel and Vala had decided incognito meant leaving their SG1 uniforms at home. Daniel was dressed casually in pants and a solid grey t-shirt, so he wasn't exactly miserable, but he suspected Vala was regretting her choice of black leather as they wondered down the well beaten path from the gate to the village. He had to admit he was almost happy. Hopefully, soon Shifu would be home with him and he'd finally be able to try feel he had honored Shar'e's last request. Of course, oddly enough he was grateful to have some time alone with Vala, too. He hadn't realized how much he enjoyed her company until he rarely had it anymore. He probably needed to think about what that could mean at some point, but right now he was on a very important mission.

"Daniel, before we get to the village we should go over our covers. Since Hathor's fall, many of her worlds have not exactly taken kindly to women. They are usually treated like property. I'm sure being lorded over by a goa'uld queen for so many years is at fault, but I think it might be safest if you tell the people of the village I'm your sister."

"Don't you think it would make more sense to say you're my wife. I mean, wouldn't that give you more protection?"

"For me, probably, but it could certainly put you in danger. They could kill you so they could take me as their own."

"We have a similar story on earth. Thousands of years ago, a man named Abraham made his wife tell people she was his sister when they travelled for the same reason."

"Sounds like he was a wise man. I do think it's the most judicious choice."

"We'll see," Daniel said absentmindedly.

"Tell me about Shifu."

"Well, you know the basics. Apophis took Shar'e and made her his queen then he and Amaunet decided to break the rules and have a child together. Amaunet slept so Shar'e could carry Shifu to term and I arrived on time to deliver the baby, but I wasn't able to save my wife. Eventually, Shifu ended up on Keb with Oma, and she taught him to forget. He grew quickly. Only a few years had passed the next time I saw him, but he was probably about 8 when he made contact with us again. He wanted to know more about his mother. I told him a few stories then I messed everything up. Instead of just being there for him, I asked him to help us defeat the goa'uld. He was just a child, Vala. He was the same age I was when I lost my parents and I tried to enlist him."

"Daniel, don't be so hard on yourself. The goa'uld were evil, and you were on the front lines. They'd killed the love of your life."

"But, I should have done better by him. He taught me something though. He touched me and I had a horrible dream. I sent Teal'c to his death, put Sam in prison, and basically took over the world. Those memories are impossible to control. This device, if it can remove them, gives Shifu real chance at a normal life."

"You didn't do any of those horrible things, Daniel. It was just a dream."

"But, I would have done them. Shifu told me that Oma taught him that the only way to win was to deny the battle, and I tried to make him fight it."

"Well, that's just rubbish! The only way to win the battle is to actually win the battle. Fight until you're standing and the enemy isn't anymore. Those ancients irritate me almost as much as the Ori with their stand back and watch while the universe is in chaos philosophy!"

"Well, Oma's gone now and I believe Shifu needs me. I have to help him."

"And, we will, Daniel. Looks like we've found the village. Where should we start? I'm thinking the tavern. It's always a good place to get some information."

Daniel looked around. There were definitely more men than women on the street, and they looked pretty unsavory to him. He definitely didn't like the way they were eyeing Vala. The leather was definitely the wrong choice. He fell into step a little closer to her, and they walked into the tavern. It was pretty dark and dingy. The crowd inside looked even rougher than the crowd on the streets. They walked straight to the bartender. "Hello, I'm Daniel Jackson and this is my wife Vala," he paused as Vala gave him the evil eye, but he didn't retract his statement. "We're travelers, archeologists actually. We were wondering if you could point us in the directions of the some ruins we suspect may be in the area."

The bar tender just stared at him for a moment before speaking, "ruins, you say?" He looked at the patrons sitting at the bar. "Any of you know anything about any ruins? We've got a fancy archeologist and his," he paused and looked Vala over from top to bottom, "wife, and they want to see some ruins."

Daniel was not the least bit comfortable with the situation. He grabbed Vala's hand and was about to drag her right back out the door when one of the men spoke, "there's an old temple of Hathor," the man stopped to spit on the floor showing his hatred for the dead goddess before continuing, "it's a long walk due west, but you won't make it tonight. Better start in the morning."

Daniel really didn't like the sound of that, but Vala spoke before he could get them out the door, "So, where can we find lodging for the night?"

"Only place with rooms is right here, but you'll need to pay up front."

"Well," Vala smiled, "we aren't from around here so we don't have your currency. Can we work out a trade?"

"Doll," the bar keeper said with a sneer, "I believe you and I could work out the terms alone in the back room while your man has a drink."

"My wife is not a bargaining chip."

"Daniel," Vala warned placing her hand on his arm to keep him from taking a swing at the man.

"See, I have a hard time believing she's your wife. She looks way out of your league to me, so why don't you just step back and let the lady speak for herself."

Daniel was fuming. He grabbed Vala and kissed her passionately then turned to the bar keep and raised his voice a bit. "You are not to speak to my wife," then in a calmer tone, he added, "do you have customers who keep a tab?"

"Yes."

"How do you keep track of what they owe?" The man pulled our a leger. "Do you have to add this in your head?" The man nodded. "I have a device. It's called a calculator. You type the numbers in like this and it does the math for you. It'll save you hours of work. You can have it for the price of a room for the night."

The man looked at the calculator Daniel had pulled from his pack. "You have a deal."

As soon as the pair made it to their room and the door shut behind them, Vala slapped Daniel across the face. "What was that for?" Daniel asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"That was for changing the plan. Sister, Daniel, not wife. You could have been killed."

"But, I wasn't."

"Not yet," Vala replied rolling her eyes, "and what kind of stunt was that kiss?"

"I was making a point. He didn't believe we were married."

"We're not married, Daniel."

"I was protecting you."

"Well, don't ever kiss me like that again just to protect me. I can protect myself. You could have been hurt."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't think I'd offend you by kissing you. I mean you used to throw yourself at me at every opportunity. Just a few days ago, you made the crack about me 'ravaging you in the ruins' remember? Aren't you the one who thinks I'm uptight about sex?"

"Sex? We are not talking about meaningless sex here, Daniel. That kiss, well, that kiss was the kind of kiss a man gives the woman he loves. And, when one of the people doing that kind of kissing is in love with someone else then it's just wrong. It's not fair to anyone, especially the one with feelings. Unrequited love is not funny, Daniel." She climbed on the bed and threw him a blanket and a pillow.

Daniel was shocked. Had she just told him she was in love with someone else? That would explain why she didn't spend much time with him anymore. He thought she was busy helping with Katie, but apparently she'd met someone. As he curled up on the small love seat and tried to get comfortable for the night, he wished he hadn't waited so long to reciprocate her feelings. He knew she'd felt something for him at first, but now it seemed their chance had past. He didn't dream of Shar'e that night. Instead, he kept seeing Vala laughing at him as he played with Shifu then disappearing into thin air. By morning, he knew one thing. He was in love with Vala Mal Doran, and he wasn'the going to get her.


	5. Chapter 5

As Daniel and Vala walked to the temple ruins the next morning, they were both quiet. Vala couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It bothered her more than she really wanted to admit that he'd finally really kissed her passionately and it was only for show. She knew in her head she shouldn't be jealous of a ghost, but if Daniel was still constantly dreaming about his dead wife after so many years, she must have been something special. Vala couldn't compete. She knew who she was, who she'd become since her time as Quetesh, and Daniel really did deserve better. She was a fool to think he'd ever want her. She really had been teasing him at first. It was fun and he reminded her so much of her first love, but as their friendship grew, Vala realized she could love Daniel. This mission needed to be over quickly, so she could put a little distance between them.

"About last night," Daniel said with a frown, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. It won't happen again."

"It's okay, Daniel. I may have over reacted a bit. I'm sorry, too."

As they arrived at the ruins, Vala immediately noticed the lack of, well, ruin. It seemed to be in great shape. Obviously, even years after her death, Hathor had a few who were still loyal to her. The building itself was rather ornate. It had a white exterior. There were 6 large columns across the front of the building, and it was trimmed in gold. They walked in through the center door and found themselves in a great room with high ceilings. A small pool was built into the floor, and it was also trimmed in gold. The altar was very wide and covered in purple cushions. "Ah, I know exactly the purpose of this temple," she said with a smile.

Daniel looked uncomfortable. "Well, yes, I mean, it was customary to worship with, um-"

"Daniel," Vala couldn't help but tease, "weren't you briefly a worshipper of Hathor? I bet she didn't have a room like this one at the SGC."

Daniel turned bright red. "I wasn't a worshipper. I was a victim. She drugged us."

"Poor, poor Daniel. It must have been dreadful," Vala said with a smile.

"Can we get on with it? I'd hate to be here when her devoted followers show up. I think we might be looking for some kind of portal. If it's not here, maybe there are some writings that could give us a better idea where to look."

"Of course," Vala agreed. They found nothing else of interest in the great room, but there were a few smaller rooms off to the left and right. They started in the room to the right. It was apparently some type of library, so Daniel started combing the books for anything related to Necropolis. Vala, on the other hand, decided to go and check out the room on the left. It was the smallest room in the temple, and it was full of candles. They lined each wall. Vala guessed there were at least a hundred. They appeared to be simple wax candles at first, but Vala wasn't fooled. Regular candles do not light themselves when someone enters the room. As intriguing as the candles were, they paled in comparison to the solid gold archway in the center of the room. It was inlaid with various precious stones. Obviously, Vala tested a few in hopes they were loose, but none would budge. The archway itself seemed very out of place. It literally just stood there with nothing around it, nothing different on the other side. Vala immediately thought it could be the portal, but she found no device that could activate it. After a few minutes of searching, she called for Daniel.

"I think you're right. This seems so out of place, it almost has to be some kind of portal. You found it."

"A lot of good it does us if we can't activate it, Daniel. I'm going to look around and see if there's a device in another room."

Daniel barely responded with more than a shake of the head, Vala knew he was already to focused on his new puzzle to even notice her leaving, but he certainly noticed when the candles suddenly extinguished as she left the room, "Vala," he called out. She turned around and re-entered the chamber. The candles immediately lit again. "I think these," he said pointing to the candles, "are triggered by the naqueda in your blood. This is really pretty amazing."

"I agree, but it doesn't help us activate the portal, does it? This has to be it, Daniel. What are we missing?" As Vala finished her question, she accidentally brushed her hand against the candle holder on the wall. Touching it knocked it off balance and she quickly grabbed it before it could fall to the ground. As soon as the golden holder was in her hand, the archway changed. The gems lit up, and instead of being able to see directly through to the other side of the room, there was a view of a garden. Daniel immediately reached his hand through and smiled.

"I believe you just activated our portal. And, if I'm not mistaken, that is Necropolis, 'the city of the gods'. You did it!"

"Well, let's get on with it then, Daniel. Let's go to the city and save your boy," Vala smiled.

The garden was even more ornate than the temple. They immediately deduced they were no longer on Baku'te by the two moons lighting up the night sky. It had been midafternoon at the temple, and Vala hoped they would be able to figure out how to get back since she didn't see any candle sticks see could grab on this side and the portal had closed behind them. What she did see were beautiful flowers along a sidewalk made of gold. There were no lamp posts, but the moons gave off more than enough light to see. There was a pavilion in the distance. It was the only structure they could see in the vicinity, so they started walking.

Daniel had gotten very quiet. Vala sensed he was worried about more than just how they were supposed to get out of here. If the device was here, what would they do next? Would Shifu appear? Would they have to find a way to take it back with them? They really should have done a bit more research. As they neared the pavilion, a floating light appeared then transformed into a beautiful woman.

"I think I know you," Daniel said as he approached her. "My memories are gone, but you seem very familiar to me."

"I would hope so, Daniel," the breathtaking brunette replied, "we were very close." Vala was not impressed with the way the woman innunciated very. "I am Iseulet, and my beloved Tristan and I guarded the device which you seek until the goa'uld killed him and mortally injured me. Oma helped me ascend but the device was lost in the battle and hidden here."

"Wait, you're the Iseulet from the legends of King Arthur aren't you? And, I think I remember just how close we were," he said blushing, "I asked you to come with me, didn't I?"

Iseulet smiled. "You also asked for this device so you could bring Shifu. I fought for you to be given the opportunity, but the others declined. I stayed to look after the device. It has been my duty for many years."

"Well, if you and your girlfriend are finished catching up," Vala said irritably, "perhaps we could get on with it. Are you here to give us the device? Where is Shifu?"

"Iseulet, the others said no before. Has something changed or are you going against them?" Daniel asked. Much to Vala's irritation, he hadn't taken his eyes off of his old lover even once.

"The others are in agreement. If you are found worthy and ready to raise Shifu, he will be brought here."

"Why? What's changed?" Daniel asked.

Vala, on the other hand took a less diplomatic approach. "In our experience, the others don't get involved in little things like this or even big things unless it benefits them. Why are they willing to let him go now?"

Iseulet turned her attention to Vala for the first time, "Vala Mal Doran, former host of Quetesh, you are correct. It benefits the others greatly if this device is successful."

"If?" Vala asked.

"It has never been tested, but I believe it will be successful. I knew the one who designed it well. We were betrothed before I knew Tristan. He was brilliant. And, time is of the essence." Turning her attention back to Daniel, "it was not Shifu who sent for you. It was me. Shifu has remembered. He is a threat to us and your galaxy. We have him currently restrained but the restraints will not hold him forever. That is why the others have agreed to try the device."

"And, you said I would have to prove myself worthy. What exactly does that involve?"

Iseulet didn't answer. Instead she reached out her hands and touched Daniel and Vala's foreheads. Immediately, they fell to the ground, sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we?" Vala asked as she surveyed the unfamiliar environment.

"Oh no," Daniel sighed. "I know this place. We're in the office of the children's shelter I was taken to after my parents died. What's going on? Why would you bring us here?"

Iseulet looked almost apologetic. "I'm sorry, Daniel. This is your test. We will watch the events then you will share your thoughts."

As soon as she finished speaking a middle-aged woman in a professional outfit entered the office with a young Daniel. She was holding his hand. She gestured to a seat and Daniel sat down. "Daniel, you're a big boy, and I promised I would always tell you the truth, didn't I?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mathews. Did you speak to my grandfather? Is he coming for me soon?"

The lady frowned and put one arm around Daniel's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Daniel. He isn't coming."

Daniel began to cry then quickly wiped the tears away. "Big boys don't cry," he said in a small voice.

"That's not true, Daniel. It's okay to cry." Her words were all the boy needed because he broke into uncontrollable sobbing. The lady just held him as he cried.

"What will happen to me? I, I, I don't like it here."

"I understand, Daniel. This is only temporary. Now that we know you'll be staying awhile, I'm going to look for the best foster family I can find. You are such a smart boy. You just focus on studying hard and trying to be happy. I'll take care of the rest."

"Can I go with you?"

"I wish you could, Daniel, but I'm a social worker. I can't take you home with me, but I'll be looking in on you from time to time. I'll do everything I can to help you."

Little Daniel and the caseworker disappeared, but the Daniel, Vala, and Iseulet were still in the office. "Can you express your feelings?" Iseulet requested.

Vala ached for Daniel. She was horrified he'd been made to relive such a heartbreaking moment, and she was suddenly furious with Iseulet. "How can you even ask him that question? This is a cruel game. Daniel shouldn't need to be tested. You say you know him. Well, if you know him then you know he will be a wonderful father. Don't put him through this!"

"It's okay, Vala. I'll answer. I was devastated. I'd just lost my parents and I was counting on my grandfather to be there for me, but he chose his work over me. It was hard, and Mrs. Mathews was probably the only person I had who really cared what happened to me. She was my caseworker until I aged out of the system. She kept me on track with my education and tried to help me adjust when I'd have to move. She died of a massive stroke my second year of college. I still miss her."

As soon as Daniel finished speaking, the scene changed again. This time, they were on Abydos. Daniel and Shar'e were alone in their room. Vala silently begged whoever was listening not to make her endure watching Daniel in a love scene with his beautiful wife. She was lovely, and Vala could see how much Shar'e adored Daniel. Vala chanced a look at her Daniel and saw him watching the scene intently.

"We are still not with child, Dan'yel. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, Shar'e. These things take time. It will happen when it happens, and if it doesn't then that's okay," Daniel said kissing his wife on the forehead. "I will consider myself the luckiest man on any planet regardless, because I get to spend my life with you."

Leaning in close to her husband, Shar'e smiled. "Well, as long as you won't leave me then I do not care either. I only want to make you happy, Dan'yel."

"I've never been happier in my life. I love you."

As the faded out of view, Daniel began to speak, "I was telling the truth. I'd never been happier. We had a good life. If I'd just left the gate buried then Shar'e would still be safe. It's all my fault."

Vala wanted to protest, but before she could speak again the scene changed. They were in a cave. Shar'e was screaming. She was about to give birth. Vala knew that pain all to well.

The Daniel at Shar'e's side spoke. "Look at me! I will always love you. You understand? The goa'uld will never be able to take that away from us. Do you understand? Never."

"Oh, Daniel, the pain comes again!"

"I'm here."

"Daniel! Daniel!"

"I'm here and now the baby is here. You have to push." Daniel delivered the baby and he began to cry. "It's a boy! It's a boy, a boy."

Vala watched as Amaunet took control and demanded the child. She didn't dare look at her Daniel this time. She didn't think she would be able to bear the pain he must be feeling at reliving this moment. She thought back to the way he'd tried to help her get her own baby back on the day of her birth, and she wanted to cry. She desperately loved this man.

"I think this one speaks for itself. I loved her. I knew I was losing her. I was upset that she wouldn't be coming back to Earth with me, but I knew Shifu was coming. I," Daniel faltered, "I wished he were my son and that the goa'uld hadn't stolen this from me. If he'd been mine or if I could have gotten her to earth first then I'd have done my best to raise him. I still want to do that. I know he's nearly grown, but he needs to know he's loved. He needs a family and I'm the only family he has left."

Iseulet smiled then the scene changed again. This time, Vala recognized the location all to well. "No, please, no," Vala cried. "This isn't about me. Don't do this. I know I'm not worthy. It's Daniel who will raise him. Please, don't."

"I am sorry. The others are in agreement. We will continue."

They were in a field. Vala was sitting on a blanket. She was so young. Vala didn't remember ever being so young or so happy. Her fiancé Tyren was beside her. They were having a picnic, one of many they'd shared. Vala knew this one immediately though because Tyren was wearing his jacket from the university. This was their last time together before Quetesh.

"One more year, my love," Tyren whispered. "As soon as I've finished my education, I'll return for you and we will see the universe."

"Tyren, I could care less about the universe. I'll just be proud to be your wife. You can teach at the university or we can travel while you do research. If I'm with you, I'll be happy."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Vala. But, I will do everything in my power to make you happy. Will you be able to stand your stepmother for just a little longer?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I can play nice. I'll do whatever I have to do until you have your education. You deserve this chance, Tyren. I'm so proud of you."

"I just hate to leave you. Tell me you love me again."

"I love you more than words could ever express, Tyren. I miss you already." As soon as the words were spoken, the young lovers embraced then faded from sight.

"How did you feel?" Iseulet asked.

"How did I feel? How did I feel when you put my private moment on display? I refuse to answer this question. I am not here to be tested. I'm not the one you need. This is a sick and twisted game. I refuse to play!"

"Vala, please," Daniel softly begged. She couldn't risk his chances. This was so unfair.

"I felt like I had everything I could ever want within my grasp. I felt loved and I loved him. He was so intelligent and so passionate about our future, and I believed we truly would have a good life together. I was young and foolish to believe I could have that kind of happiness."

Daniel took her hand, but she didn't dare look at him. It was so hard. She just needed this to end quickly. The scene faded and suddenly they were aboard one of Quetesh's ships. Two jaffa brought Tyren before the throne. Vala watched in horror. This was the single worst moment of her life and Daniel was going to witness it.

"Kneel before your god," Quetesh said with a malicious smile. Tyren knelt before her. "Ask of me what you desire."

"Please release my love. Find another host and let her go," Tyren whispered.

"You love her. I see that clearly and she loves you very much." Quetesh paused as if she were considering his demands then she placed her hand on his chin and raised his face to her own and kissed him deeply. "The problem we have here is that I like this body. I think it suits me. But, she fights even now to return to you. We can't have that, can we?" As soon as she spoke the words, she stepped back and put her hand out. The hand device activated, Tyren screamed then fell dead at her feet. "Take him away."

Vala closed her eyes. She didn't want to speak, but she really didn't feel she had much choice. "I was powerless. My hands killed my love and I couldn't stop it. He died because he attempted to rescue me. He was brilliant. He could have done anything with his life but his love for me killed him. I killed him."

"Iseulet, please stop. Don't do this to her," Daniel begged.

"I am truly sorry, Daniel. If there was another way-"

"There's always another way," Daniel implored. He took Vala into a hug, "I'm so sorry. This is my fault. You were just trying to help me."

"It isn't your fault. It's their fault. I told them I wasn't worthy. Now, you know."

When the scene changed again, the final battle with Adria played out before them, but Vala didn't bother watching it. She couldn't take much more of this torture. As soon as the people faded away, she spoke softly, "I had no choice. She may have been my child but she was a danger to the galaxy. If I had it to do over again, I would do it the same way. I'm sorry."

The final scene was much more recent. Vala was so surprised when she heard Sam's voice that she had to open her eyes. They were in Sam's office and it was only a few days earlier. Jack was fiddling with something on the desk that Sam was trying to take away. Vala was holding Katie. "I think you're wrong, Vala. He cares about you."

"But, he doesn't care about me the way I care about him. He told me he still dreams of Shar'e, Sam. He's still in love with his wife, and I've been throwing myself at him. I'm a fool!"

"Vala, I'm sure a part of him will always love Shar'e, but I think he's ready to move on and you are just what he needs. He's my best friend. I know I'm right."

At that moment, Daniel burst through the door. "So, I'm guessing you found something?" Jack said finally relinquishing the object Sam had been trying to remove from his hands.

Vala turned to Katie, "say Auntie Vala. Just one Auntie Vala and I'll get you a nice new toy." Again, the office emptied. This time Iseulet didn't wait for Vala's response. Instead, she also disappeared, leaving Vala and Daniel alone.

"So, maybe we should talk," Daniel suggested.

"Not now, Daniel, please. Can we just try to get through this right now? I don't want to talk about it." Vala definitely didn't want to talk about any of it, and as soon as this quest was over she would leave. It had been nice to be part of something for a change, but she would never be able to face Daniel again now that he knew exactly what she was capable of and how she felt about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel was the first to open his eyes. He was still in the pavilion, and Vala was still a sleep beside him. Iseulet was still standing in front of them. Daniel didn't know how long they'd been asleep, but it was no longer nighttime. His immediate concern was for Vala. "Why isn't she awake?" he asked Iseulet.

"She will wake soon. The trauma was greater for her. She has never experienced this type of enlightenment."

"Why did you put her through that? She just came to help me. She's suffered enough."

"I agree. Vala Mal Doran has suffered at the hands of the goa'uld and the Ori. She has attracted the attention of the others."

"So you made her suffer more? Why?"

"Today was not about causing pain. Today was an offer of healing. Daniel, you are a good man. You, too, have suffered greatly. You're losses have formed you as Vala's losses have formed her. Shifu has also suffered loss. He is a child who has never been allowed to truly live. He is not at fault for his current behavior. The three of you are much the same."

"How could you think Vala reliving those moments would help her?"

"Daniel, it has already helped her. Now, you know the truth and you are defending her instead of rejecting her. She needs to know how you feel soon."

Daniel looked down at Vala. She was still sleeping soundly. "Iseulet, we're you playing match maker? That makes no sense to me. We are here for Shifu."

Iseulet smiled, "soon, it will make perfect sense." She touched Vala on the forehead, and Vala immediately began to stir. "Come," she said then she started walking. Daniel helped Vala to her feet and they followed. Daniel never let go of Vala's hand.

There were no buildings visible in the night sky, but now that it was morning, they could see several buildings in the distance. None were very tall. They were all single story buildings that fit in perfectly with the majestic landscaping of the garden. The buildings almost reminded Daniel of Keb. No one spoke as they walked, and soon they arrived at the door of one of the buildings. Iseulet looked down at their feet, and Daniel realized they were expected to remove their shoes. Vala followed his lead and once the shoes were gone they stepped into a room. There was a box shaped device in the corner. Iseulet immediately began typing something into what Daniel believed was the control pad. As soon as she finished, a glowing light entered the room then went into the box.

"It is time," Iseulet said softly. "Daniel, you have been found to be loving and strong. You are a protector and a noble man. The others are pleased and believe you would be a loving father to Shifu and train him to be a man like yourself, but there is a chance this device will fail to fully removed the genetic memories of the goa'uld. The others fear your love would blind you and endanger the galaxy. You have been found worthy, but you are not ready."

"Now, just a minute!" Vala yelled. "This child could not ask for a better father than Daniel. You have no right to decide his readiness. No one is ready to parent. You figure it out as you go along. Of course, Daniel would be upset if Shifu still possessed those wretched memories, but you cannot assume he'd fail to handle the situation if it arose. This is unbelievable!"

"Vala Mal Doran, your loyalty to Daniel is to be commended. You also were tested-"

"And, we are all painfully aware of my failures. Thank you for that by the way, but-"

"Please, let me finish. The others were impressed with your resilience. You have been tormented by the goa'uld and you have had to give your own child's life in the war with the Ori. You have been found worthy. Because you were able to sacrifice your child, a child who threatened both your galaxy and our existence, we agree you are to be trusted with Shifu."

"I," Vala began then she looked at Daniel, "I didn't expect this. Daniel, I wasn't trying-"

"Vala, it's okay. I'm not angry," Daniel said with a soft smile. He was actually a little surprised by how not angry he really was about the situation. It wasn't a lie. He knew he'd never be able to view this child, Shar'e's child, as a threat. He would not have the objectivity. "They aren't wrong, Vala. I see it now. I promised Shar'e he would be safe. I would do everything in my power to protect him from anyone who tried to hurt him, but I don't know if I could protect him from hurting himself or others. You are the one he needs."

"The others agree to release Shifu into your custody if you agree," Iseulet said looking at Vala.

"What do you say, Vala? Are you willing?" Daniel asked. "You won't be alone in this ever. I'll help you if you'll let me."

"If you are sure, Daniel, then I'll do it." Daniel noticed Vala was not smiling. He worried the prospect of having to spend so much time with him was the reason. Now, he knew how she felt about him, but she didn't know he felt the same way. He vowed to remedy that problem as soon as possible.

"Iseulet, you weren't really sending for me, were you? I couldn't have gotten her without Vala. This was always the plan, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Daniel. The others knew you would bring Vala. They also knew you would need to be here to understand the decision. For what it's worth, I believe Shifu needs both of you."

Iseulet opened the box, and the cries of a baby filled the room. Daniel was stunned. He'd expected Shifu to be either his chronological age or the age he'd been when he visited the SGC, but this child was no more than five or six months old. He looked exactly as Daniel had seen him on Keb. "How can this be?"

"He cannot have the memories of his time with us anymore than he can have the memories of the goa'uld. This protects him. He was taken to Keb at five months of age, and we have returned him to that age. You will not be able to tell him everything about his parentage. He can never know he was the harsesis."

Daniel picked the baby up. After looking him over and seeing the features he'd memorized years before, he looked at Vala, "would you like to hold him?"

"No, you should hold him. You've waited for him for so long. It's only right."

"What happens next? How do we know he's okay?"

Iseulet handed Vala a crystal. "This has everything you'll need to convince your people he is safe. We believe we were successful. Only time will tell but you will watch him. You will know and if you need me, return here. There is only one entrance and one exit. You cannot return the way you came. Follow the path. It will lead to another portal. There is a stargate on Manu. The next part of your journey will have its challenges, but I believe you will overcome them." As soon as she finished speaking, Iseulet disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Vala opened the portal to Manu the same way she had opened the portal to Baku'te. She was relieved they didn't have to solve another puzzle. She desperately wanted to just find the gate and get back to the SGC and as far away from Daniel as possible. The portal was in actual ruins this time, and it was almost dark. There was a chill in the air. Vala knew it would likely get very cold when night fell, but there was no sign of the stargate. Shifu was still in Daniel's arms, but he was beginning to fuss.

"I think he's hungry," Daniel said with a frown. "I didn't expect him to be this small. He needs a bottle. If we can't find the gate or a village soon, we are going to have a problem."

Vala sighed. As soon as Shifu had begun whimpering, she'd realized the others had already thought of the need to feed Shifu. Apparently, they were not much different from the Ori in their willingness to make changes to her body without her consent. "I don't think it will be a problem. I will just have to nurse him."

"Wait, are you, I mean, can you?"

"They must have done something to me. Now, let's take a break and I'll feed him."

"This is amazing. They must have been prepared for us to have a long walk to the gate or maybe they wanted to make sure you bonded with Shifu," Daniel rambled as he handed her the baby. "I guess we should camp here tonight. I'll start setting up camp."

Vala nodded then looked at Shifu. He was a beautiful baby. She only wished things were different and she really could raise him, but after today, she knew she'd have to leave Earth. Daniel should have been chosen. He would do just fine with the boy. Now that Daniel knew, she couldn't imagine having to look at him day after day. This was an impossible situation. Shifu, however, found nothing impossible about this whole nursing thing. Soon he was fed and sleeping soundly on a pallet beside her without a care in the world.

Once the tent was set up and a campfire was lit, Daniel prepared their meals. "You are really good with him," Daniel said with a smile.

"Daniel, they were wrong to give him to me. He's your family. I won't take him from you."

"I'm not worried. Actually, this is good. They were right. I can't do this, well, not alone. He needs both of us. He deserves a family, a mother and a father. We can give him that."

"No, we can't. This will never work. I can't play family with you, Daniel. You've seen what I've done, what I'm capable of, so you have to know I have no business raising a child."

"You're right. I have seen what you're capable of and I'm not referring to today. Vala, you are brave and loving and passionate. You'll be a wonderful mom. I've seen you with Katie. I know you want a baby. Well, you have one. We have one. This is a gift. Shifu is our second chance. We've fought hard and sacrificed so much so other people could raise their families in peace. The universe has finally decided it's our turn to have a family."

"I'm a space pirate who killed the man she loved and sent her own daughter to her end! I am not fit to be anyone's mother. I can't have this," Vala said gesturing at the sleeping baby. "Don't you think Shar'e's son deserves better?"

Daniel moved so that he was facing her. He was so close she could feel his breath. She was terrified he was about to kiss her and she knew she was to weak to resist the comfort of his arms. She also knew he would regret it the moment it happened, and she didn't think she could bear his rejection today. But, he didn't kiss her. Instead, he put his hand on her cheek and turned her face up to his own. "Shifu deserves to be loved and nurtured, and you are the most loving and nurturing woman I have ever met. You told me not to kiss you again. You said a lot of things that night. I thought you were trying to tell me you were in love with someone else, and it was killing me. Now, I know you were the one who didn't understand. It's my fault. I didn't know how I felt about you until I thought I'd lost you. A part of me will always love Shar'e, but I'm in love with you."

"Is this about Shifu?" Vala asked, insecurity on her face, "because-"

"This is about us. I love you Vala Mal Doran. I love it when you touch my things. I love it when you tease me mercilessly. I love your innuendo, your smile, your enthusiasm. I love you." Vala couldn't handle it anymore. She closed the last few inches between their lips and kissed him. When they finally broke for air, Daniel had a goofy smile on his face. "I hope that kiss means you love me, too."

Vala nodded, "I love you so much it hurts. I want us, Daniel. I want to raise Shifu with you. Are you completely sure you want to be with a space pirate?"

"I want you, Vala. And, I want you to keep being you. You've stolen my heart."

The next morning, they started walking. They realized they were near a village. It was obviously big on agriculture, because there were fields everywhere. It was about harvest time, but they didnt run across any farmers. That seemed a bit odd. Many of the fields were ripe, while others were only partially harvested. They opted to stay clear of the village. Thinking the gate was likely just outside the village, they made a large circle.

It was still a bit chilly and the clouds overhead concerned Vala. She really didn't want to be caught in a rainstorm with the baby, their baby. It still seemed surreal that this little one was now hers to raise. She wasn't about to let him catch a cold in her first days of actually parenting him. Vala laughed a bit at her sudden overprotective streak. Her father certainly hadn't been worried about things like colds when she was small. He was more concerned about how to most effectively use her to con his next mark. Vala was determined to protect Shifu from such craziness. He would have a nice, boring childhood if she had any say in the matter. She already loved the sweet little boy more than she ever thought possible.

Vala was content to carry Shifu, who was babbling happily. Her heart felt lighter than it had felt in years. Daniel walked right beside them and talked almost nonstop about his plans for them. He intended to petition for her and Shifu to be able to live off base with him. She was still a bit in shock at the turn her life had just taken, but she wasn't afraid. He loved her. He knew who she was and he loved her anyway.

It was just before noon when they saw the gate in the distance. They sped up their pace a bit, both anxious to get started with their new life. Daniel dialed Earth, but the gate did not come to life. He tried again and again before Vala handed Shifu over and opened the DHD. "The crystal is missing," she said with a frown.

"Well, that's not good," Daniel sighed. "No one knows where we are, Vala. They can't help us. If we can't find that crystal-"

"We aren't going anywhere," Vala finished.


	9. Chapter 9

With no way to activate the gate, Daniel and Vala decided it was time to visit the village. Daniel had an uneasy feeling. He desperately wanted to get his new little family back to Earth as quickly as possible. He thought about the star charts he'd looked over before leaving for Baku'te. This had to be one of those few planets with a gate, so that gave him some idea where they actually were in the galaxy. But, he was very concerned about being in old Apophis territory. The last thing he and Vala needed was a run in with the Lucien Alliance. He was also suddenly all to aware of how odd it was that they had not seen any farmers in the fields. Something was very wrong here.

They were near the edge of town when they reached the first house. It was vacant, and it was obvious whoever had lived there grabbed only what they could easily carry. The second and third houses were no different. As they left the third house, Daniel began to get the feeling they were being watched. Vala looked anxious, too, but they kept walking. They were almost to the fourth farmhouse when Daniel saw an older man motioning for them from behind a barn. Daniel looked at Vala and she nodded, so they quietly walked to the man.

"Salutations strangers. I am Grevon. You are obviously from a far away land. How do you come to be here in Manuset?"

"We are travelers," Daniel began. He intentionally left out that they were from Earth. "My name is Daniel Jackson and this is my wife Vala and our son. We were attempting to travel home through the chapa'i, but it is broken. We need to fix it so we can return home."

Grevon sighed, "you're timing is not good, Daniel Jackson. You should come with me. I will explain things over noon meal." With that, Grevon turned and started walking. Daniel and Vala followed. They walked almost a mile, staying in the shadow of the trees, to a small farm. "Please come inside quickly."

Inside, an older woman, presumably Grevon's wife was stirring a pot of stew on the wood burning stove. She stared at them for a moment. "Grevon, what have you done?" she asked quietly.

"I found them near the empty homesteads. They are not from our world, Jana. I could not let them enter the village without knowing the dangers. Doesn't he remind you of our Traysen?" Turning to Daniel, he added, "Traysen is our son. He was one of many who managed to escape through the chapa'i before they came."

"Who are they?" Daniel asked. "And, what exactly were they escaping from?" Even as he asked the question, Daniel was quite sure he knew the answer.

It was Jana who answered, "They are the ones who have replaced the false god Apophis as our persecutors. Apophis was vile. He sent his jaffa every few cycles and stole some of our people. We believed we were finally going to be free when we learned of his death and then the Lucien came. They come every harvest. They take so much. Our people starve in the difficult winter. They do not care. If we do not produce enough crops they attack us. They are monsters with no regard for women or children." By the time she finished speaking, Jana was shaking. Grevon put his arm around his wife.

"We've encountered the Lucien Alliance before," Vala said with a frown. "They are ruthless."

"If you have met them then you understand why our people decided it was time to leave. After the last harvest, we sent out people to find a suitable world. It took a few months, but once we found a good place, half of our people went to build our new homes and plant food. Our son and his family went with the first group. They rest of us tried to maintain things here. We hoped to be gone by the time the monsters returned, but they came early. When they realized what we had attempted, they executed our village council and disabled the chapa'i. We fear they will kill us all once the crops are harvested. We have tried to stall, but the first snows will soon come and the crops will freeze. We will be of no use to them except as an example of what happens to those who defy the alliance."

Daniel looked at Vala and Shifu. He knew they were in the same danger as the villagers if they didn't find a way off this planet. "We looked at the DHD, the device that controls the chapa'i, and it is missing a crystal. If we could get it back, we could make the chapa'i work again. Do you have any idea where they might have taken it?"

Jana answered, "it is most likely in the house that belonged to our village elder. The one the Lucien left in charge has taken it as his home. He is a ruthless man. His name is Seba."

"Well, at least we have one advantage," Vala said looking at Daniel. "We haven't met him yet, so he doesn't know us."

"You say you've dealt with the Lucien Alliance before, do they come to your world as well?"

"No," Daniel replied, "but we are part of a team that has battled them and beaten them a few times. They would probably not be very happy to see us."

Grevon smiled, "I thought you might be able to help us. I saw your weapons. You are of the Taur'i, yes?"

Daniel and Vala again exchanged glances. When Vala nodded, Daniel answered, "yes, we are members of SG1."

"The heroes who freed us from Apophis! You are here to help us. I knew I was right to bring you here. We must make a plan. For now, you will take our son's house. They do not know he is gone yet. They would not know him if they saw him, so you will take his place. I will get messages to the others and we will plan. With SG1, we have a chance."

Daniel definitely didn't want to go to war with these strangers, but he also knew they would have to have the crystal I'd they were to escape the fate of the villagers. It certainly didn't look like they had much choice. "Well, we appreciate your hospitality and we will try to help if we can but my first priority has to be protecting my family. Let's see what we can come up with and go from there."

"That is fair. Thank you. Let us eat then we will get you settled in Traysen's house. I have a crib in the barn you can use for your son. We will do our best to keep your family safe. We only ask you do the same for our families."

"Of course," Daniel promised.

After the meal was eaten and Daniel and Vala were left alone in their new home, they discussed their newest problem. "I don't think we have much choice," Vala groaned. "We have to get off this planet and this Seba has what we need. If we have to be part of a rebellion to get the crystal then we will just have to make sure we win."

"I'm sorry, Vala. I was so desperate to get to the device and rescue Shifu, I didn't research Manu properly. This is my fault. If I'd been more patient, at least we might have help on the way."

"And, how exactly do you think you could have known we would end up on this planet, Daniel? You couldn't have prepared for this even if you'd spent years looking for answers. It could be worse. This doesn't seem like the kind of place where I'll be burned at the stake. We just have to outsmart this Seba, save the villagers, and go home. That's a small task compared to some of the missions we've accomplished." Vala smiled as Shifu began to gurgle. She looked down at the baby, "Shifu, it looks like you're going to get to see daddy and mommy at work. Now, be a good boy and don't follow in our footsteps. I think you should be an accountant when you grow up. It's nice and safe."

Daniel laughed, "once upon a time, I thought archeology was a pretty safe field."

"Oh, darling, didn't you watch Indiana Jones as a child? Surely, you were at least a little prepared."

"I love you, you know," Daniel said as he put his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Yes, you've told me," Vala smiled. "And, if you think we are going to die on this backwater planet now that I have you, you've got another thing coming. We will be successful, Daniel, and then we are going to find some nice deserted ruins. I believe we have some ravishing to do." Daniel kissed her deeply and held her close to him. They would be okay. It was time for their happily ever after and Daniel was going to make sure they got it.


	10. Chapter 10

The next week both flew by and dragged on for Daniel. He really didn't mind being stuck off world with Vala and Shifu. He'd lived on Abydos happily, and he felt certain he could be happy anywhere as long as he had his family. He quickly respected the people of the village. They were good people, and, as far as Daniel could tell, there were none who weren't fully on board with the plan to flea the Lucian Alliance. They were unified and they looked out for one another. Honestly, he felt as at home here as he'd felt on Abydos.

If there wasn't a threat, Daniel was not sure he'd be very anxious to go back to Earth. His days were long and exhausting. The men worked together to clear each field before moving on to the next one, so they could strategize their next move. The women worked to gain as much intel as possible in the village. In the evenings, small groups would gather and share all they'd managed to learn then later in the night he had Vala and Shifu. Shifu was a good baby who seemed content with his new family, and Vala, well, being with her was nothing like his early days with Shar'e. Vala was a woman who knew herself well and she was passionate. He absolutely loved the change in their relationship. There was no insecurity, no fear, just love. He thought it was probably a little disturbing that they were in serious mortal danger yet he'd never been happier in his life.

The had been on Manuset 9 days when the dangerous reality of their situation became more than just a threat to the village and a very serious threat to them personally. Vala was very quiet during the evening meeting. Daniel knew something must have happened, but he waited until the group had left before asking her any questions. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked after Shift was sound asleep in his crib.

"We went to visit one of the women who's husband was executed today," Vala replied softly.

"I'm sure that was hard."

"They shot her husband in the town square. He wasn't one of the town elders. He wasn't anyone even remotely important. They weren't even trying to make an example of him, Daniel. Seba saw her in the village and he wanted her. He killed her husband right in front of her so he could take her as his own. She's been stuck in his house until yesterday. He was finished with her, so he sent her home."

"Vala, that's terrible. I'm sure it was awful for you. No wonder you've been so quiet."

"Daniel, she's seen the safe. It's in his bed quarters. He opened it to put something inside, and she saw the crystal."

"That's good news. We just have to find a way in then we can go home and these people can go and be with the rest of their village. Why didn't you say anything to the others?"

Vala looked down. She hesitated be for finally answering, "I think I've come up with a plan. Seba apparently has a weakness for women. If I were to go to him, I think I could get close enough to cracking the safe."

"What?"

"Listen to me. Jana and I have already come up with a plan. There's a drug made from one of the flowers that grows here. Jana is mixing it tonight. I will go tomorrow night, flirt with him, and slip it into his drink. His men won't be in the house. He sends them away at night, so I'll be alone with him. As soon as the drug knocks him out, I will open the safe, get the crystal, and we will be able to escape."

"Absolutely not! He could hurt you!"

"And, this is why I've been quiet. I knew you'd react this way!"

"How should I react? I don't want you in danger."

"Daniel, I can take care of myself. Just because we are together, well, it doesn't change that now does it? Be reasonable. It's the best plan."

"No, there's another way," Daniel declared firmly. "We know where the crystal is now. We can get a few men and raid the house."

"Really, Daniel? These are farmers, not soldiers. Do you think they would be fleeing their planet if fighting was their strong suit? You'll get them killed."

"Then, I'll go myself."

"Daniel, I don't think you're his type," Vala said with a slight smile. "And, I'm quite sure I've picked more locks than you. You know my way is our best option."

Daniel sighed and held Vala a little closer. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand the idea of someone hurting you. You're not wrong. You are an amazing, strong woman. This is just hard for me."

"I know, darling. I love you, too."

"I think I have an idea. Did you happen to get the schematics of the house?"

Vala nodded, "the bed chamber Seba uses is in the back, right corner."

"Okay, let's go talk to Grevon and Jana. If my idea is going to work, we may need their help."

Vala kissed him. "I'll get Shifu. Let's go work out our plan."

The next day was excruciatingly long for Daniel. He kept thinking, desperate for another solution but Vala was right. These people were not soldiers. He and Vala were on their own. It was the only way to insure their best chance of victory. The first snowflakes were beginning to fall when they called it a day, and Daniel used them as an excuse not to have a meeting that night. He did tell the men to pack quickly. He didn't tell them about the plan. Instead, he suggested that with the snow coming, they would have to be prepared to move if an opportunity presented itself. The men were satisfied with his answer.

Vala walked into town alone, so they didn't arouse any suspicion from Seba's guards. Daniel was supposed to drop Shifu off with Jana then slip into town another way and sneak in through the back window that had been intentionally left open by the older woman who cleaned the house. She was a trusted friend of Jana's, so Grevon suggested she be brought into the plan. Like Daniel, he believed it would be best if Vala had some back up.

Of course, plans changed at the last minute. After Vala had left, a few of the farmers arrived. Daniel managed to get rid of them pretty quickly, but he no longer had time to drop off Shifu so he put Shifu into the carrier Vala usually strapped to her chest and took off for Seba's house. Thankfully, the baby was sound asleep when Daniel slipped in through the window. He heard Vala's voice downstairs. She was holding her own pretty well.

"Wait a minute, handsome. Aren't you going to offer a girl a drink?" Vala said seductively.

"You are a delightful change of pace," Seba replied. "I like a woman who knows how to have a good time."

"Oh, tonight's going to be one you won't forget for a long time. Now, is this a bottle of brandy? Very nice. Let me pour us a few drinks. You get comfortable."

Daniel tried to pick the lock, but it wouldn't budge. He wasn't sure if his failure was from his lack of experience or his inability to concentrate knowing that scum bag was so close to Vala. He heard Vala laugh at the man's terrible jokes and speak a few pretty racy comments. Why wouldn't that man just go to sleep already. Finally, he just couldn't take any more, so he slipped out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Seba had his back to Daniel. He was working very hard to get Vala into his embrace, but Vala was backing up. She was just almost backed into a corner when Daniel decided enough was enough. He really wanted to shoot this man, but he couldn't risk alerting the guards he knew wouldn't be far from the house, so he slipped up behind Seba and hit him in the back of the head with the bunt of his gun. Seba fell instantly, and Daniel was rewarded with a kiss.

As soon as Vala finished kissing him, she noticed Shifu asleep in his carrier. "Daniel Jackson, did you just bring my son on a heist?"

"Let's talk about that after we get the crystal," Daniel said with a smile.

Thanks to Vala's lock picking experience, they quickly cracked the safe, got the crystal, and climbed out through the window. It was snowing very steadily by the time they let their friends know they'd been successful and made their way to the gate. "By morning, the people will be safely off world. We did pretty good, Vala."

"Yes, we did, but Daniel," Vala said with a smile, "don't you ever bring any of our children on a mission again."

"Any of our children?"

"Any. I think we need to get started quickly. I may want a whole houseful," Vala said with a laugh. "Now dial the gate. I want to take our son home."

"Fair enough, but if you want to add to our little family it's probably time I made an honest woman out of you. Want to get married?"

Again, Daniel was rewarded with a kiss. "Dial the gate, darling. It sounds like you've got some ring shopping on your agenda."


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Jack walked toward the academy hospital holding four year old Katie and three year old Shifu's hands. Sam was waiting for him in the waiting room. She smiled as Katie jumped into her arms. "Long night?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Vala really did great. Daniel was a nervous wreck. I'm glad they asked me to be here with them. She's absolutely beautiful, Jack," Sam said hugging their little girl tightly. "How did you do with these two little troublemakers?"

Jack laughed, "Let's just say I'm glad we only have one." Sam laughed then Jack thought about it a moment, "Sam, why do you suppose we didn't meet Shifu in the future?"

"Well, they did tell us they were keeping some secrets."

"Yeah, that's true. When Daniel wanted to go looking for him, you didn't hesitate. Want to tell me what that was about? Weren't you the least bit concerned something might happen before Alexandria could even be born?"

"I was actually more concerned that she wouldn't be born if I didn't send Daniel. I knew Vala would never let him go alone, and they seemed awfully far apart. They needed a nudge. I was honestly a little surprised when they actually brought back Shifu, but I'm so glad he's here. I like being Auntie Sam." Turning her attention to Shifu, "are you ready to meet your baby sister?"

Shifu squealed in delight and Sam whisked him up into her arms and took him to his family. Jack looked down at Katie. Life had certainly taken some unexpected turns over the last few years, and things weren't likely to slow down much. They had a planet to evacuate, a daughter to raise, and who knew what other surprises might be in store, but Jack was happy. He couldn't imagine things any other way.

July 18, 2050

Alexandria exited the gate on Keb. She was greeted by several of the children in her brother's care. Auntie Alexandria went straight into her auntie mode and started passing out candy and hugs. Her older brother watched until she'd finished then scooped her into a big hug, "It's so good to see you little sister. How are my niece and nephew?"

"They are good, Shifu. They send their love. I think you've added a few since my last visit."

"Twelve," he said with a smile. "Let's go to my office and have a cup of coffee. You can make your case then I'll let you down easy."

"You really aren't coming, are you?" Alexandria asked as they walked.

"No, I really can't get away."

"We both know that's not true. You stay holed up here on this world. When's the last time you even went through the gate?"

"You know why I can't?"

"Yes, yes, the only way to win is to deny the battle. That's stupid, Shifu. You control your memories. They don't control you. You're not a threat. I don't believe you would ever act on those few memories you've retained. You are a good man. Come, honor Dad's memory. Watch him walk through the gate with me."

Shifu sighed, "the journey of a thousand miles begins with one."

"Seriously, Shifu, none of that nonsense. I'm your sister, not your student. Don't you want to see our father one last time?"

"Let me finish please. The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step and the man at the end of the journey is not the same as the one who began it. I'll remember our father as he was at the end of his journey. I know seeing him is important to you. It's your way of honoring his memory, but this is mine," Shifu said as he pointed to the sign. It read _The Daniel Jackson Children's Sanctuary._


End file.
